At present, the nervous and psychological stresses have become one of the most serious health problems in the 21th century. The psychological stress refers to a response which an individual generates to the body, psychology, emotion, and action to seek for recovering the balance when the individual suffers a threatening stimulation from the outside which destroys the balance of the individual and cannot be overcome by the individual himself. The response of a person to stress has three stages: shock, resistance, and exhaustion according to Doctor HANS SELYE who studied the psychological and physiological response to stress. Heart failure is one of the most serious consequences of the work stress, as one typical problem of occupational psychological health. This is a state in which the body, emotion, and psychology are exhausted.
Generalized anxiety includes a group of psychological disorders common in clinic, with which a patient would feel damage to his neurocognitive functions such as attention, memory, and reagency, and present the symptoms such as anxiety, depression, nervousness, and obsessive-compulsion. Such lasting psychological conflict hinders the psychological function or social function of the patient, but does not have any confirmable organic pathological basis. Anxiety and depressive disorder are mental diseases which severely threaten people's health. The latest research data shows that the morbidity of anxiety disorder reaches up to 10% in the aged and 2%-5% in the general population; and the morbidity of depression in the adolescent is about 2%, moreover, the morbidity gradually increases with age. The economic loss caused by these emotional disorders is quite heavy each year, and the severe social issues such as suicide will be caused.
As the modern people suffer from great stresses (work stress, interpersonal stress, emotional stress, etc.), and are busy and lack of sleep, the long-term stresses will deteriorate the immunity of the organism. At present, these mental disorders are handled with a plurality of measures: self-regulation and distraction, psychological consultation and counseling, non-drug intervention, and drug therapy. Therefore, there is still a need in the art to develop medicines or health foods which can regulate the nervous system and relieve the mental stresses (relaxing the body and mind).
An asparagus powder is disclosed in the Chinese patent No. 201110278589.8, entitled “An Instant Asparagus Powder” filed by the applicant Qinhuangdao Changsheng Agrotech Development Co., Ltd on Sep. 20, 2011, and this patent document is incorporated herein by reference in its entity. In this document, the asparagus powder is prepared through the method including following steps:
crushing a fresh asparagus (dried asparagus or old asparagus stems and asparagus straws) as raw material; placing the crushed material into an ultrasonic extraction tank; adding water, which is 0.5-20 times of the crushed material in volume for soaking for 10-60 minutes, boiling for 15-120 minutes by a conventional or high-pressure or ultrasonic method to obtain an extracting solution; placing the extracting solution in a vacuum concentration tank for undergoing the vacuum concentration until the content of solid materials reaches 10-50%; cooling for 10-200 minutes at a temperature below 15° C.; centrifugally filtrating to obtain a concentrated extracting solution; adding malto dextrin into the concentrated extracting solution with the content of the malto dextrin as 0-200% of the content of dry substances; and spray-drying at a temperature of 140-190° C. in a spray-drying tower or freeze-drying until the water content is less than or equal to 5% so as to obtain the asparagus powder.
In the above, both the ratio of the malto dextrin added and the water content after drying are calculated in weight percentage. The contents of asparagus saponin, polysaccharide, polyphenol, and flavone, which are the ingredients in the asparagus powder, reach 15.0% or more, 8% or more, 3.0% or more, and 2.0% or more, respectively.